ReNDoG
Rendog is a South African Gaming YouTuber, and is an active member of the HermitCraft server. He joined Hermitcraft at the beginning of Season 4, along with Iskall85, Welsknight, Cubfan135 and GoodTimesWithScar. He is currently a full-time YouTuber and uploads about every other day. He originally gained his fame through his let's play Terreria series. This series ended on Episode 99 for no apparent reason. His next biggest series was his let's play Minecraft series with the first episode reaching over 1.4 million views as of October 2019. Season 4 Ren was part of the log fellas and worked on the MOBA Lisa. Season 5 Rendog shared a base on a mushroom island with Iskall85, it was part of a revolution, and worked on FRED the game. Season 6 Ren starts Season 6 "fashionably late", and spends the first twenty minutes of his time on the server lost, trying to find his plot of land. He is situated in the fantasy district, on the other side of a river from False. His starter base, the Renhole, is the "jankiest" he's ever had, dug inside a hill and including a very laggy cooked chicken farm. He invests all of his cooked chicken into his Stax 4 Stax chicken shop, in which he gives the hermits a selection of payment options for cooked chicken, as he needed other things more then diamonds. He quickly begins work on his first community project of the server, the HRN - Hermit Railway Network. Spanning the entire hermit island, the HRN is planned to have four main stations, north east south and west, and give the hermit quick access to any of the hermit "doughnut". Rendog also makes a storyline about Renbob the hippy and helps with the Area 77 storyline with Grian and Impulsesv. Rendog's base consists of tomato Yoshi's play pen, training center/ sugarcane farm, dragon tower, and a creeper farm. on the outskirts of his base he has a dead dragon fossil and floating eye power lifting a chunk of the ground. Rendog also shares a ravine with falsesymmetry sharing a storage system and a super smelter. He was also the first person to die in the game of Demise. When he did die, he created a few nicknames for himself (The Reaper '''and '''GrimDog) Outside of Hermitcraft Rendog's let's play Minecraft series was very popular and grew his subscriber and view count greatly. He then made 5 series of the same world each with 100 episodes in them. He finished at season 5 episode 34 because he claimed that it brought back to many bad memories. He then created a new let's play Minecraft series on September 12 2017. MrBeast donation Rendog had been visited by MrBeast on stream in September 2019. He was given US$1000. Then, he said that he was going to give it to someone who was much less fortunate than him because he already had his YouTube channel and such. Category:Hermits Category:Joined in Season 4 Category:Male Hermits Category:Rendog Category:Team STAR